The Dark Path
by CoolCuteGirl-Ayaka-Hikari
Summary: In order to win the battle against the light aristocrats, Riu must find and bring back the chosen one. But what if that chosen one is from earth and a member of the soccer club. Even worse, she refuses to join the dark aristocrats. What will Riu do? Will he succeed with his mission? Will there be a love triangle between Ayaka, Shindou and Kirino? ShindouXOCXKirino. Ayaka's my OC!
1. The war of Light against Darkness

**The Dark Path**

**HELLOOOOOO! I'm back with a brand new story! Why you ask? Because... IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! As for my special celebration, i give to you a new story created by me of course! So just read and review! Don't worry, my other two stories might be updated next week. If i'm not that busy (I wish...). So this is like the prologue of the story. Sorry if it's short. I ran out of time to revise. Just check for grammar errors! Thank You so Much for reading this first before the story!**

* * *

**In an unknown place…**

The battle was fierce! There's a battle in every place, an exchange of magic everywhere, the battle between light and darkness. The war caused destruction of homes and buildings, the death of innocent people.

The dark magic aristocrats are trying to invade the light magic aristocrats. Their main plan is to rule their world with darkness, without a speck of light and to enslave the light magic aristocrats. Unfortunately for them, the light aristocrats are getting the upper hand. The dark aristocrats are getting weak. They have used too much of their energy in battle. So Riu, the current head of the dark aristocrats called to retreat. It was another failed mission.

"I'm disappointed with you Riu." Their leader said. Not much can be seen from his mysterious appearance but his red eyes. The rest of him was hidden in the shadows.

"My apologies sir, the light aristocrats have overpowered us yet again." Riu bowed his head, asking for forgiveness from his master. From the look on his eyes, his expression didn't change.

"Perhaps it is time we find our chosen one."

"Chosen one? What do you mean sir?"

"The chosen one will be the key to both our victory and the invasion of darkness over light." At the snap of his fingers, an image appeared on the crystal sphere located on a hand made of stone on a table near him.

"A Girl?" The image he saw on the sphere was a black-haired girl with a small side ponytail.

"Yes. Believe it or not, her powers are even stronger than what I have."

"What shall I do with her?"

"Your mission is to bring her here. That isn't a hard job, is it?"

"Understood sir."

"Very well, do not harm the girl and eliminate any distractions."

"I shall bring her back here before the next full moon."

"Do not fail me again Riu." He opened a portal, it seems like it leads to earth due to the trees seen in an unknown forest. Riu entered the portal and then disappeared.

* * *

**In Raimon Jr. High**

"Nice shoot Tenma!" Sangoku said. Tenma just scored a goal using his hissatsu, Mach Wind. The training resumes.

"Sangoku-san! Here!" Ayaka called out. She wasn't marked so he threw the ball to her. She went forward swiftly and used her new hissatsu, Solar Trap. Ichino became the victim. He was blinded by the light coming from below him that gave the opportunity for her to get past him.

"Shindou!" She passed to Shindou, quickly using Fortissimo but was blocked by Shinsuke's Keshin.

"That's all for today." Coach Kidou called. The team was very exhausted from their training and rested then they changed into their clothes and went home. Shindou, Kirino and Ayaka went home together as usual.

* * *

Riu arrived safely on Earth from the portal of an old, dark tree. "So this is Earth." He said to himself. He looked for a way to get out of this small forest and found himself at Raimon town. He put out a dark violet stone.

"Locate the girl." He commanded. The stone glowed and floated then Riu followed it going to Raimon Jr. High. He saw multiple students going home, but no one matches the appearance of the girl from the picture.

"Who are we facing again in the next match?" Kirino asked.

"Arakumo Gauken." Shindou answered.

"Their captain is pretty strong." Ayaka added.

"How'd you know?"

"I watched their game on the net."

"Then we really need to train hard."

"You said it!"

They continued walking-going to the school grounds, passing the soccer field and finally out of the school gates.

* * *

The stone was glowing continuously, it was even brighter than when Riu commanded it. "She's here." He said.

Finally after minutes of waiting, he finally saw the girl walking out of the gates with two boys. He followed them going to Ayaka's house where they said goodbye to each other. Now that Riu got all the information he needs, he left and went back to the forest to plan his next move.

The calm wind was disturbed by a strong wind that almost ruined Ayaka's hair. Good thing she got a hold on it on time." Why do I suddenly have a feeling that someone's been following me?" But she shrugged and ignored the feeling. She went in the house and prepared for dinner.


	2. The Unexplained event

******The Dark Path Chapter 2**

**I'm sooooo back! I said that I will take a break for 2 weeks but….. These tiring school works kept on coming. I mean, you never spend the day without a quiz or a seatwork and you never end a day without an assignment to pass the next day or a report to prepare for. PLUS, I can't even touch my laptop when the exam days are up. After that, we had our physically tiring field trip. Then the next week, we had our emotionally tiring retreat (and maybe even physically for climbing up the mountain, down and up again). But after that, our 10-day break FINALLY came and that's where I finished this chap. I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors. Let's just begin to stop all my explaining.**

* * *

"Hmm… How will I bring her back to Moon Dark Empire when the leader said not to harm her? What if she refuses?" Riu asked himself. He was walking down the forest, thinking of a plan to bring girl back to their land. He kept on walking until he stepped on some scattered newspaper; probably it was flown away from the city. He looked at the headlines. It was about a 13 year old child that was taken hostage by her own father to force the mother to stop the divorce and to come with him to live a new life.

"_This gives me an idea."_ He thought as his eyes widen to read more about the news.

* * *

**At Raimon**

It was a bright sunny morning in Raimon. Ayaka was walking with Shindou going to Kirino's house to fetch him. Both of them were talking about some strategies to use for their match.

"We could use that when they attack." Shindou complimented Ayaka's suggestion.

"Then we'll use your Kami no Takuto to guide the team and score back a goal!" She said.

"Nice strategy."He complimented again. But then he suddenly changed the topic.

"Uhm… Do you have any plans today after school and practice?" He had a faint blush on his face but Ayaka didn't see it for her eyes were affixed to the street they're walking.

"Plans? Well, after practice, I have a meeting with the student council but it won't take that long." She replied as she showed the small pile of paper she's holding.

"Oh, uhm… Well…" Shindou was getting nervous of what he was going to say. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Go out?" Ayaka raised an eyebrow. What does he mean when he said 'go out'? Like go out on a date or something?

"I-I mean go to some place with me." Shindou clarified his thought. But to him, he really meant going on a date without Ayaka even realizing it to be one.

"Oh, sorry. But sure, I'll go. Wait for me after practice? I still have a council meeting." A small blush of embarrassment appeared on her cheeks.

"I'll be waiting at the school gate." Shindou succeeded in asking her out.

They arrived at Kirino's house and knocked at the door. Mrs. Kirino opened it and told them that Ranmaru still upstairs so she led them to the living room to wait.

"Ranmaru, your friends are here! You better hurry or you'll be late for school." Mrs. Kirino called out.

"They're here? Already?" Kirino, still locked in his room drying his hair, asked.

"Yes, dear."

"I'll be there in a minute." He grabbed his bag along with his hair ties and went downstairs. When he got down, his two best friends looked at him surprisingly.

"Kirino, I haven't seen you with your hair lose like that." Ayaka commented. Shindou smiled at the pink haired defender.

"I was still drying it when you came." He replied and he fixes his hair into two twin tails as usual. He grabbed his bag and waved his mom goodbye in the kitchen.

"Let's go. We still have morning practice." Shindou looked at his watch; they have enough time to walk to school and arrive on time.

They walked to school in silence due to Ayaka checking her reports, Shindou still thinking about his 'date' with Ayaka and Kirino, well, he's just watching his two best friends doing what they're doing. Then he broke the silence.

"Uhh… Ayaka, what are you looking at?" He asked the busy girl.

"These are my reports for the student council meeting. We're planning of an activity for the upcoming Halloween season."

"What did you suggested?" Shindou, now back in reality asked her.

"A Halloween ball, but not just any ordinary ball, you don't have to dress in your Halloween costume. Instead, you'll wear formal clothes with a mask. We'll make the school super scary and I'll look for volunteers to scare the students out. So, if you're man enough to reach the middle of the school, you'll be able to enjoy the ball." She began.

"What do you mean 'middle of the school'?" Kirino questioned.

"You have to get through, with your partner, the hallways and rooms, which are guarded by ghosts and other scary creatures. You have to make it to the school gym, where we usually assemble when there are announcements by the principal. There, the ball will be held and you can enjoy the rest of your evening eating, resting and dancing."

"That's interesting! How will you find volunteers who'll dress up like ghosts?"

"I've already asked some from the soccer club, but I can't tell you who they are. This is just a suggestion; they may not approve it or may have a better one."

"Why can't you tell us who they are?"

"…Because if you know, you might ask them not to scare you!"

"You made a good point."

"Captain, Kirino-senpai, Ayaka-senpai!" They heard a familiar voice behind them. They looked behind to see Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi.

"Ohayo!" They greeted one another and continued walking to school, talking about soccer of course! When they have reached the school, they went to the soccer club and saw the rest of the team inside. They changed into their uniforms and started their training at the soccer field.

"Hikaru, pass to Tenma!" Shindou, as usual, was giving orders to his teammates. Hikaru followed and passed the ball to Tenma and manage to prevent Kurumada's slide and got passed Amagi. He kicked the ball to the goal and Sangoku catches it. He threw the ball to Kirino. He dribbled the ball on the field and accurately dodged Hamano's slide.

"The Mist!" He called out. A thick blanket of mist surrounded Shinsuke. He was not able to see through that thick mist, so Kirino successfully passed him.

They didn't notice Riu, who was hiding a little far away from the field, was observing them. He watched as Kirino passed the ball to Ayaka and used her hissatsu, Comet Blade. The ball went in the goal as expected and Riu's eyes widened at what he just saw.

"She was able to bring out a powerful technique like that? Just what is this power she possesses? " He said.

"Nice hissatsu Ayaka-senpai! That's really powerful, as usual!" Tenma complimented. Riu heard the word that the brunette had uttered.

"Hissatsu?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's a hissatsu? What is this game they play with the black and white ball? He shook the thoughts off because he doesn't have any concern with that. The only purpose of him being here is to bring back the girl. He noticed something glowing from his pocket. He put out a crystal stone and the image of the leader appeared, well, only his eyes. The rest was still hidden.

"How's your mission? Do you have the girl?" He asked him.

"No, not yet, but I already have a plan."

"Make sure you won't mess this up."

"Yes sir." Then the conversation ended. He took a final look at Ayaka and went on his way, to find a place to rest from all that work. While walking, students kept on staring at him. It must be because of his clothes, a little weird looking for the students who just pass him. Even some were laughing but not letting Riu hear it. Unfortunately, he _can_ hear them; he has strong hearing. He found a nice shady tree, climbed it and wait; wait for the right time to do his plan.

"That's all for this morning! I'll give you an early time to rest but be sure to have full energy later, okay?" Haruna-sensei announced.

"Hai! Haruna-Sensei!" They hurriedly ran to the changing room to switch on to their school uniforms.

"Finally! I can get these reports finished." Ayaka, now in her school uniform, said in relief** . **She took her school bag along with her small pile of papers and waited for her two friends to finish changing back at the changing room. She scanned her papers while making some minor changes to it.

"Hey Ayaka, let's go!" Shindou and Kirino went outside the changing room and called Ayaka. She nodded and they all walked to their class before the bell rings. They sat near each other and the Michiko-sensei entered.

"All right class, we will continue with the lesson we discussed yesterday about Rational Algebraic Equations." She began.

"Does anyone remember the things we discussed about?" She asked. Ayaka raised her hand to answer. Michiko-sensei called her.

"First, to remove the denominators of the numerators find the LCD or the Least Common Denominator. After that, multiply each the LCD to each side." She answered the question correctly.

"Why do we have to multiply it to both sides?" A follow-up question was then asked to her.

"We have to multiply it to both sides to maintain the equality."

"Very good Ayaka. Please take your seat. Now to continue with the lesson, I will discuss further the other techniques used in solving Rational Algebraic Equations."

The discussion then continued as the class begins to take down notes. Ayaka was writing something down on her notebook when she felt something strange. She looked towards the window but saw nothing. Now she became worried. _Why do I always have the feeling that I'm being watched? Why am I afraid to walk home alone now when way back I'm not? _These questions filled Ayaka's mind.

"Ayaka, are you alright? Your mind seems to be out of the subject." She snapped out of her thoughts as Michiko-sensei called her attention. She noticed Ayaka not taking down notes likes she's supposed to be.

"Uh… Yes sensei. I'm sorry. Please continue." She apologized.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sensei."

"Well then, let's continue." Then she went on with the topic. While discussing, the two boys whispered to her.

"Whoa, what happened there? What were you thinking about anyway?" Kirino asked the distracted girl.

"I can't explain it, never mind about that." Ayaka replied calmly, trying to remove these thoughts her mind for a while.

"Do want to talk about it during break time?" Shindou questioned.

"Sure."

"Ahem…. Shindou, Ayaka, Kirino! Please listen and Ayaka, I know you've already encountered these problems but please don't distract you seatmates." Michiko-sensei again scolded them. They remained quiet for a while but when Michiko-sensei turned her back, they all gave a giggle.

* * *

**During Break Time**

"Ayaka, let's talk about what happened in class. So, what really were you thinking about?" Shindou finally popped up the question as soon as they reached the lunch table.

"Well, I always feel like there's someone out there watching me, like spying on me." She said. Her facial expression shows that she's really worried.

"Why is that?"

"Whenever I'm alone, especially when walking home, I hear someone walking behind me but when I turn my back, there's no one there. It gives me the creeps."

"Looks like somebody's got a stalker!" Midori, accompanied by Akane, then jumped in the conversation. They sat on the same table to join them.

"Sorry to interrupt you but Midori-chan dragged me here." Akane apologized. She blushed as she look at Shindou. Ayaka saw it and gave a small laugh.

"W-why are you laughing?" Shindou suddenly asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ayaka said, still laughing. She gave Akane a wink and they both smiled but not letting the boys notice them.

"Anyways, Ayaka-chan, maybe it's just someone who wants to talk to you but get shy so he or she hides before you see them." Akane verbalized.

"No, I'm positive that it's not someone whose shy to talk to me. I get this feeling that this someone wants something from me, like he's going to do something bad to me."

"Wait, that someone's a he?"

"Yes. I know because an image appears on my mind whenever I think about it but I can't identify the face."

"But you're good at self defense. You can take him easily."

"I know but…."

"Don't worry Ayaka, were you're friends and we'll never let you get into any harm. From here on, we promise not to let you go home alone. Right Shindou?" Kirino said.

"Right! We're always here for you." Shindou added.

"Hey! Don't forget us!" Midori exclaimed.

"Plus you got the whole team to protect you." Ayaka's smile then returned and thanked her friends for helping her at least to lessen the worry.

* * *

**After classes and practice**

"I'll attend the meeting now. I'll see you later at the front gate." Ayaka grabbed her things and waved a hand to Shindou.

"Right! I'll see you later." He replied and smiled.

"Kirino, can you please help Sangoku and the others to clean the clubroom and the field?" Haruna-sensei asked the rose pink haired boy.

"Sure Haruna-sensei!" He went with the others to start the work. Shindou went to the music room to buy some time while waiting for the meeting to finish.

* * *

**At the music room**

The beautiful sound of the piano filled the entire room. The harmonious piece that Shindou is playing made him think about Ayaka. Only an hour left before he and Ayaka go to their 'date'. This made Shindou smile and continued playing the piano. He ended it with a soft melody and sighed. He looked through his music sheets and picked the next song he'll be playing.

"I can't wait!" He exclaimed before starting to play the song. Again, music filled the room. He closed his eyes to feel the song but still able to press the right keys.

"You're the one…" A strange voice whispered to Shindou's ear causing him to stop the song. He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. No one, no one was there. All of a sudden, he felt cold, like a cold wind has passed through him. "_But the windows are closed. Am I just imagining these stuff?_ He thought."

Out of the blue, he remembered what Ayaka said about that 'stalker'. Is this stalker also after him? Or he's just over reacting on it. He thought of a logical explanation of the strange things happening.

"_Maybe I'm just tired from practice and I'm too excited about the date that's why I hear the strange voice. Maybe I feel a little cold because I don't feel well. Yeah! That's it!" _He supposed.

"Okay Shindou, forget about those." He told himself. He prepared again his hands to continue the song.

* * *

**At the soccer field**

Kirino was collecting the balls used during the practice while Sangoku and Kurama help him. He had a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen today. He suddenly stopped and stood still for a while. Sangoku and Kurama noticed him acting weird and called his attention.

"Oi! Kirino! Are you alright?"

"We still need to clean the clubroom so we'd better hurry up."

"I felt something….. bad…"

"Are you sick?"

"No, it's not like that. I felt like something terrible will happen. I don't know if it's to me or anyone I know." Kirino's eyes were filled with worry. Then he suddenly thought of the 'stalker'. Maybe it's Ayaka?

"I think it's that stalker!" He stated. Sangoku and Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"What stalker?"

"The one Ayaka's been bothered about these days. She said that she's been followed by him and thinks that he's not a nice guy."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's just finish up first, okay?" Kurama impatiently said.

"Okay." Both Kirino and Sangoku replied.

"_Maybe I should go home with Ayaka later after this. She still has a meeting and she'll also go with Shindou. Wait, Shindou and Ayaka? What is he-" _

"Kirino! Let's go!"Before he could even finish his thought Kurama again called the boy.

"Uh… Sure!" He then followed them, carrying the soccer balls to the clubroom.

* * *

**At the council meeting**

"Your suggestion for our Halloween activity is great!" Aria, the council president, exclaimed. The other members agreed.

"Thanks." Ayaka replied with a smile.

"I'll give this to the principal for his approval. For the meantime, Ayaka, would you please explain further the said activity?" Aria said.

"Sure." Then Aria left the room to proceed to the principal's office.

"Do you have any questions or other suggestions about the Halloween Ball?" Ayaka asked the remaining members.

"We should have a theme." Kaoru suggested.

"Oh yeah! Does anyone have any idea for the theme?" The room became silent, everyone was thinking of a good and catchy theme.

"How about 'Survive the scare'?" One said.

"It would do. But it lacks something." Another replied.

" 'Take on the fright and own the night'?" Kaoru said.

"Hmmmm….." They all thought.

"That's a great theme Kaoru!" Ayaka stated. The others nodded in agreement

"Thanks." A blush of appreciation appeared on her cheek.

"Good news guys! The principal loves it! He said that it'll be a one of a kind ball." Aria screamed when she entered. They all gave each other a high-five.

"We also come up a great theme thanks to Kaoru." Ayaka added.

"What is it?"

"Take on the fright and own the night!" Kaoru said.

"That's perfect!"

"Now, let's divide the tasking." Aria volunteered to make the invitations. Kaoru is in charge of the music. Ayaka will make the announcement and in charge of decorating the gym. The rest are assigned to decorate the school like a haunted mansion.

"I've already asked some volunteers to dress up like ghosts, vampires, zombies and other scary creatures from the soccer club." Ayaka added.

"We'll also look for more." Aria stated and the others nodded.

"Alright! Let's continue the planning tomorrow." Aria announced. Everyone picked up their bags and started to go home. Ayaka quickly went to the front gate to meet Shindou.

* * *

**At the front gate**

After playing the piano in the music room, Shindou waited at the front gate. He's very anxious about his 'date'. "This is it!" he told himself.

"Shindou!" He turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw Ayaka walking towards him. He smiled at the same time blushed at the girl now getting nearer and nearer.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see." Shindou motioned Ayaka to come with him.

"Shindou! Ayaka! " They stopped and saw Kirino running after them.

"Oh, hey Kirino!" Ayaka waved a hand at him.

"I just wanted to return the math notebook a borrowed from you the other day." He took the notebook from his bag and gave it to Ayaka.

"Thanks." Ayaka remained silent for a while. Then she said "I know! Why don't you come with us?".

"Huh?" Shindou was astonished of she said. Kirino is going with them on a date only for two? Well, he didn't tell Ayaka it was a date. But, his plans, it will all fail.

"Is it alright with you Shindou?" Ayaka asked. Shindou didn't know what to say. He wanted to have a date with Ayaka, them alone. But he didn't want to disappoint her and Kirino for not letting him come with them. After all, only he knows it's a date.

"Uh- Sure! Let's go."

"Thank you Shindou." Kirino smiled but on his mind, he was smirking

"_BAKA! You BAKA! You have the chance but you blew it! Now how will you take her on a date when Kirino's there?"_ Shindou's sub conscience scolded him. He sighed as they head for their first destination, the music store.

"They're here." Riu saw the three walking past the tree he's hiding in and prepared to put his plan in motion. He put on a mask and went down the tree.

While they are walking, Ayaka stopped for a while. Shindou and Kirino also stopped.

"Why did you stop Ayaka?" Kirino worriedly asked as he saw Ayaka uneasily look around their surroundings.

"It's _him_ again! I can sense he's here!" She fearfully said.

Behind the three, Riu stood and he let out his dark powers and directed it to Shindou. Coming from behind Shindou, the dark energy acted like an anti-gravity power and lifted to boy on the ground.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shindou screamed as he was being lifted and pulled by the dark energy. Ayaka and Kirino looked behind and their eyes widened at what they are seeing. They immediately ran after Shindou who was getting 'kidnapped'. They saw the man, who possesses the unexplainable powers who now has Shindou.

"Help me! Hmph…." Shindou shouted but the man covered his mouth.

"Let go of him!" Kirino tried to help his friend but they were protected by some kind of force field which sends Kirino away from them. Shindou was struggling from that man's grip but due to his powers, he couldn't move.

"What do you want from him?" Ayaka asked. The man didn't reply but he cackled continuously. Ayaka was very angry at the man.

"Let go of him!" When she shouted, the ground started to shake. Riu knows that he's not doing that.

"Well, well. She's very powerful." He smirked inside his mask and disappeared along with Shindou. There was smoke everywhere and Kirino and Ayaka can't see a thing.

"Shindou!" they both said, coughing from the thick smoke around them. When the smoke cleared out, they saw a piece of paper on the same place where they last saw the man.

"Look, a letter!" Kirino took it and read it aloud.

_**If you want to see your friend again, go to the heart of the forest. If you're strong enough to face me then you'll get back your friend. I'm waiting for you, chosen one. You are the key to opening the door where you will face you fate.**_

"Heart of the forest? That means the middle of the forest near the school, the big tree there!" Ayaka explained.

"But what does he mean, 'if you're strong enough to face me'?" Kirino asked.

"And the 'chosen one'" He added.

"Also the last part 'You are the key to opening the door where you will face your fate'?" Ayaka also said.

"No idea."

"I don't care! Let's just go and rescue him!" With eyes of anger, worry and willpower, Ayaka cried out.

"I'm with you. For as long as we save Shindou." Kirino put his hand on Ayaka's shoulders as a sign of reassurance.

"We have to go now!" Ayaka insisted.

"Don't you want to call some help first? Like Tenma? Or Tsurugi? Or the whole team?"

"No. We can't put them into harm. We have to do this ourselves. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. That's why we have to watch each other's backs."

"Alright. Let's go." Without holding any doubt they ran going to the forest, only carrying their school and gym bags. Kirino was carrying Shindou's gym bag while Ayaka with his school bag. They need to get there fast before it's too late and they can't just leave their things there. They need to save their best friend.

* * *

**Please Review! :)**


	3. In search of a kidnapped friend

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 3! I hope this is worth the long wait. Again, Gomenasai~!**

* * *

"We need to keep going! That tree is somewhere in this area!" Ayaka ran as fast as she could into the forest with Kirino catching up behind her. She stopped for a while and looked around.

"Ayaka, I think we should-" Kirino tried to speak but he was cut off by Ayaka.

"Over there!" She turned to the left and ran. Kirino sighed and followed her.

"This must be it!" Ayaka gasped for air as she looked at a very huge tree. Kirino was behind her and was amazed at what he saw.

"This must have been here for like a thousand years!" He exclaimed and Ayaka nodded in agreement.

"But how will we find Shindou here?" She asked him. Kirino took out again the letter in her pocket.

"It says here _'You are the key to opening the door where you will face you fate_'." He read out the last sentence.

"Who is he referring to, me or you?" She asked Kirino but he shook his head. Suddenly, they heard someone chuckle. It sounds like a voice of an old woman.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The old woman came out of hiding.

"Who are you?" Ayaka asked but the old woman gave a different reply.

"You're here to enter the other world, aren't you?"

"How did you know that?"

"I just saw an aristocrat enter the other world and he seems to be carrying a human boy." The old woman explained. The two figured that it was the man who kidnapped Shindou.

"What do you mean enter?" Kirino raised an eyebrow.

"This tree connects this world to the world where magic and witchcraft exists. Aristocrats from the other world are able to enter or exit this world."

"It's like a portal?" Ayaka asked.

"Yes, but it needs either the magic of a strong aristocrat or the power of the chosen one to open the portal."

"Chosen one?"

"Yes, yes. Legend has it the chosen one of the dark aristocrats is a human from this world."

"But we don't have any powers! We're not aristocrats and no way we're the chosen one! How are we going to save our friend who was kidnapped?" Kirino shouted, he was almost losing his temper but Ayaka managed to calm him down.

"Hmm… Aristocrats never do something without a reason." The woman put her hand under her chin to think. While the woman was thinking, something caught Ayaka's eye. She turned to the tree and saw something glowing. She walked closer to it and saw a star pattern glowing.

"What's this?" She said and touched the glowing star. Suddenly, there was a burst of light getting bigger and bigger that she, Kirino and the woman had to cover their eyes. When they uncovered their eyes, they saw a portal.

"No, this can't be! The legend is true!" The woman screamed. She looked to Kirino then to Ayaka. Once she laid her eyes on the girl, it was filled with fear. She ran away from the two to the forest.

"Wait!" The both said but the woman was already nowhere to be found.

"I wonder how the portal was opened." Kirino turned to Ayaka.

"Maybe the old woman didn't know that there's such another way to open it. By touching glowing star I saw on the tree." She replied.

"I guess. Should we go?"

"We should! Who knows what that man is doing to Shindou now?" She said. They left their things because it may only slow them down and jumped into the portal. They entered a forest but the difference is that the sky is violet, like it was filled with darkness and evil.

"A dark forest?" Ayaka said as she looked at the lifeless sky.

"Where are we going to find him?" Kirino asked. The girl tried to look around, hoping to figure out where the man brought Shindou but because it's their first time in the forest plus it _is_ from another world, she had no luck. She looked down shook her head.

"Let go!" Someone shouted. The two looked to the right and they heard loud and clear that it was Shindou.

"Stop resisting! You'll never escape!" They heard the man's voice.

"We're coming for you Shindou!" Kirino shouted and they both ran to the direction of the voices.

* * *

Riu heard Kirino's voice heading towards them. Shindou was struggling from his grip. He bit his arm so he can let go of him and Shindou can escape. But Riu caught him before he can go far. Shindou tried to punch him and move a lot so that Riu will have a hard time to grab him. He was really making Riu lose his patience so he used his powers to send out an electric ray that made Shindou collapse.

"Good thing I didn't used too much energy in that or else, I could've killed you, which will ruin my plans." He said and he carried the unconscious Shindou. Just as he was about to walk to his destination, he was stopped by Kirino and Ayaka.

"Stop! Let go of Shindou!" Ayaka shouted. Riu didn't face them.

"If you really want your friend back, I'll meet you again on an abandoned house in this forest." He said and disappeared again.

"Wait!" Kirino said but it was too late. Ayaka clenched her fists in anger. "What does he want with Shindou?" she mumbled.

"We have to get there!" She told Kirino, who responded with a nod.

"But where will we find an abandoned house in this huge forest?"

"Hmm… If we saw the man heading this way and he said that he'll be meeting us in an abandoned house, then maybe, it's just straight this way!" She guessed. Since they have no other option, they started to walk.

After a while, the two started to hear some thunder. It was about to rain but Ayaka still insisted on searching. "Come on, Ayaka. We need to find some place to stay before the rain starts." He tried to tell her.

"No." was the girl's answer. She really is worried about Shindou. Suddenly, it started to rain but Ayaka refused to find some shelter and keeps on going. When Kirino tries to stop her, she started to run.

"It must be here, somewhere…"She stopped her tracks and looked around. Behind her was Kirino who caught up with her.

"Ayaka please, we have to find shelter. Or else, you'll get sick." He grabbed Ayaka by the arm. Ayaka looked down in defeat and nodded. Luckily, there was a cave near them where they can stay. There were some firewood in there and Ayaka started a fire to keep warm and to dry them up. The wind was strong that the trees were blown away.

"I guess we need to stay here for the night. We'll continue our search tomorrow." Kirino suggested. He placed his hands near fire to keep them warm. When he took a look at Ayaka, she was drying her hair but suddenly felt a chill and began shivering.

"Ayaka, are you cold? Why don't you come near the fire?" He said to the shivering girl. However, she was still lost in her train of thoughts and didn't seem to hear him. Well, he can't let her freeze in there. She was still wearing her school uniform while Kirino was wearing his Raimon jersey. His jacket _is_ a little dry so he took it off and sat next to Ayaka. He gently placed the jacket on Ayaka, who was still shivering.

"Kirino…" She stared into his azure eyes, blushing.

"You need this more than I do." He said and smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as well. Then there was a long, awkward silence until Ayaka broke it. "I think we should rest for tomorrow." She suggested.

"Yeah." Kirino replied. He was shocked when Ayaka her head leaned on Kirino's shoulder to sleep. He blushed at that moment and he was lucky that Ayaka didn't see his red cheeks. He must rest too, for they don't know what they will encounter tomorrow. He closed his eyes and rested.

* * *

"Why did you bring that human to this world?" The Leader furiously asked to Riu.

"It's part of my plan, Sir." Riu bowed his head.

"But why didn't you kidnap the girl instead?"

"Don't worry, all of these are part of my plan. Besides forcing the girl won't make her bring out her abilities. I'll make her first discover her powers." He replied calmly.

"Make sure that this won't fail or else, you'll be locked in eternal prison." The leader angrily said and the conversation ended. Riu returned the crystal into his pocket. He smirked and looked at the unconscious Shindou tied to a chair. He used his powers to bring out two beasts.

"You know what to do." He said to the beasts and again, the smirk was seen on his face.


	4. Rescuing the Kidnapped Friend

**Sorry for the late update... I got sick and my mom confiscated my laptop and didn't allow me to use it until i get better. I even tried to act like i'm not sick anymore so i can have it back but, i'm not really a good actor. So, there. Well, here's the chapter. I guess i made Kirino a bit OOC in this chapter, so sorry about that.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Morning came and the rain has stopped. When Kirino has opened his eyes he noticed that Ayaka was gone from his side. She was also nowhere to be found inside the cave. Kirino wondered where the girl could've gone. Then he suddenly had a flashback of last night. That time when he put on his jacket on Ayaka and when she leaned on his shoulder. Ayaka's face looked so cute and-wait, what? He shook the thought off his head and started to turn red.

"Oh, you're awake. Good morning!" He flinched at the sound of Ayaka's voice. He started to calm himself down and slowly turned to her, nervous that she may see his red face.

"Y-Yeah! G-Good morning!" He nervously greeted back. Ayaka raised an eyebrow at Kirino's strange behavior.

"Are you alright? You _do_ look a bit red." She asked. The last part made Kirino more nervous as she had noticed his red face. Man, he wished he never had that flashback a while ago.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Well, if you say so." She smiled. "Come outside. Help me find some food we can eat." The defender nodded and went outside. He noticed that the sky is still purple but in a lighter tone, because it's morning after all.

"Over there! Isn't that an apple tree?" Kirino pointed out the tree a little far from the cave.

"I think so. Let's go!" The two proceeded to the tree.

"I'll climb it!" The girl confidently volunteered.

"B-But, you're wearing a…" Kirino turned a bit pink for he didn't know how to say that she's still wearing her school uniform that consists of a skirt and took a moment.

"Don't worry! You know I don't wear a skirt without any cycling shorts." She said and lightly hit him on the shoulder.

"A-Ah… Yeah… Sorry about that." He rubbed the back of head in embarrassment.

"Alright! Here I go!" Then she began to climb the tall tree. She carefully grabbed on the trunk and looking for some durable parts so she won't accidentally fall and finally reached a large, strong branch. Kirino sighed as she reached the branch.

"Be careful!" He said. Ayaka nodded and started to pick the apples.

"Here, Kirino. Catch!" She threw the apples one by one and Kirino caught them all. "This should be enough." He stated after he had caught all of them.

"Okay, I'm coming down." She said. Instead of carefully climbing down the tree, she jumped and performed a graceful back flip before landing on the ground.

"Tada!" She exclaimed, spreading her arms.

"Nice!" Kirino clapped his arms in amazement.

"Now let's eat!" Ayaka picked six apples so she gave three of them to Kirino and they started to eat.

"So, where do you think is that abandoned house?" She asked the pink haired boy.

"No idea." The boy shook his head. He then noticed something from the north of their location. "Is that smoke?" He pointed out. Ayaka looked up.

"It may be smoke coming from the abandoned house that man's talking about." She said. "Come on!" She grabbed Kirino's hand and hurriedly dashed through the forest to where the smoke is coming from. Kirino had a faint blush on his face. They reach the source of the smoke closer and closer.

"There _is_ a house!" Kirino exclaimed but he was shushed by Ayaka.

"Keep your voice down. He might be expecting us." She warned and the defender nodded. As they come closer and closer to the house, they hear some noise coming from it.

"It must be the man and Shindou!" Kirino whispered. They hid behind the bushes near the window to see what's going on inside. They see two figures, a tall dark man and another one sitting down on a chair, they figured the one sitting down is Shindou and he is tied up so he won't escape and the dark man is the one who took him. They can see the man laughing and then he suddenly looks towards where Kirino and Ayaka are hiding. The lowered their heads so that they won't be discovered and luckily, the man turned away.

"That was close." Kirino sighed. Then the man left the house and went to the forest. Ayaka saw the man smirk before disappearing in the woods.

"Now's our chance!" Ayaka said and they went inside.

"Shindou!" They both said as they see their friend tied up to the chair. Kirino untied Shindou from the chair and Ayaka removed the handkerchief from his mouth.

"Ayaka, Kirino! It's a trap!" Shindou told them once his mouth is free.

"What? Trap?" Ayaka said.

"You've got to run! Now!" Shindou warned but he was too late. The man is already standing at the door. He let out a laugh.

"You really think it would be that easy to save your friend?" He chuckled.

"Let go of Shindou!" Ayaka demanded.

"I will. But you have to defeat first my pet." He said and right behind him, a huge beast the size of a bear appeared. It has sharp claws and teeth, red eyes and has a dark color on its skin. "It's the only way to save your friend."

"We have no other choice. He won't just let us escape with Shindou so we have to do it." Ayaka whispered to Kirino.

"I agree." Kirino nodded.

"Well, will you fight?" The impatient man asked.

"We will." Kirino and Ayaka courageously replied and Shindou gasped. The man smiled then they went outside the house. The man put a barrier around the house so that no one can enter unless they beat the beast.

The beast stood before the two, its claws ready for an attack. But before it starts to attack them, the man interrupted. "Let's make this interesting. I'll only provide you one weapon. I don't care who uses it." At the snap of his fingers, a sword appeared before them. "So, which one of you will use the sword?"

Kirino took the sword and handed it over to Ayaka. "You should use it so that you have something to defend yourself." He said but Ayaka shook her head and pushed the sword back to Kirino. "You should use it. I'll be fine." She assured.

"But-"

"Don't worry, it's time I put my black belt to the test." She said. Kirino forgot the fact that Ayaka is stronger that she looks. She used to beat up guys who bullied Shindou and Kirino when they were kids. That had made her receive her black belt in taekwondo easily.

"Alright." He said.

"Very interesting indeed." The man said. "Well then, let's begin the fight." He gave the beast the signal to attack. The beast pounced on the two but they have avoided its first attack. Kirino used his sword to counter but even if it hit the beast on the arm, it seems to have no effect on it. Ayaka jumped and kicked it on the face and the beast took a step back and shook its head.

"It's not enough." She mumbled and gets ready for another kick. She jumped again but when she was about to kick, the beast used its arm to block and attack. Ayaka was sent back to the ground.

"Ayaka!" Kirino shouted as he saw Ayaka, standing up. He ran to the beast and jumped. He slashed the beast on the back while it's still not looking. The beast finally growled in pain.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He nodded at Ayaka and she nodded back. The two started to give attack after attack until the beast is finally on its knees. The two are already exhausted.

"This is bad. The beast is already worn out and she hasn't shown her powers." The man mumbled.

"One final blow should finish it!" Ayaka said. They both ran to the sides of the beast and jumped with Kirino about to slash and Ayaka about to kick. But the man used his powers to restore back the beast's health and the beast blocked both attacks.

"What!" They both said.

"It restored its health!" Kirino exclaimed.

"You did this, didn't you?" Ayaka turned to the man.

"It won't be amusing if you beat it too easily." He made up an excuse. The beast started to attack again and the two tried to avoid its attacks but they were too exhausted to counterattack.

"Tired already? But it's just getting started." He said to the two but gets no response for they are much focused in avoiding the attacks.

"We can't keep dodging the attacks! We have to attack it eventually, but we are too worn out." Ayaka told Kirino. He nodded and went in for the attack. He managed to injure the beast with his sword but he didn't saw its claws attacking and he was wounded on the arm.

"Kirino!" She shouted. Kirino let go of his sword and held his bleeding, scratched arm.

"I've got to end this." She murmured. She is all left because Kirino can't fight in that condition. She let out all the strength she has and attack. She sent multiple kicks to the beast until it started panting. She knelt to the ground in exhaustion.

_It's tired. I can't stop now._ She thought but the problem is, she is too tired as well. She clenched her fists and shouted. "I won't give up!" Suddenly, the ground started shaking. She looked up and saw the ground breaking apart and its rubbles floating. She stood up despite the ground breaking apart and charged to the beast. She was surprised to see the rocks following her. She jumped, and kicked the beast straight to the face and the rocks charged to it, thus burying the beast in it.

"I did it!" She said to herself. She ran to Kirino to check his injury. It's still bleeding but not too much anymore. She put out her handkerchief and carefully tied the injured area.

"Thanks." He said. She smiled a little then turned to the man. "We've defeated the beast; now give us our friend back!"

"Very well." The man said and the barrier disappeared. They ran inside and untied Shindou.

"So, you guys did it?" Shindou asked.

"Yes." Kirino replied. Shindou noticed the handkerchief tied on his arm. "Were you injured by the beast?"

"Yes, but it's only a scratch. It's nothing to worry about."

"Are you alright?" Ayaka asked Shindou.

"I should be then one asking you that. You have a few wounds." He said.

"I'm fine. Wait, where is the man?" She looked from outside the window and saw him staring at her. She confronted the man.

"So, you're just letting us escape?" She said to the man, who was about to leave.

"You won right?" He replied.

"But isn't there something you want from us?"

"I've seen what I need to see." He faced her. "But we _will_ meet again."

"Who are you?" The man smirked.

"I'm Riu." The wind blew and he disappeared.

"Riu…." She mumbled. Then Shindou and Kirino ran to her side. "I think we should head back. The others might be worried about us, especially our parents." Kirino suggested. The other two nodded. They started to walk but Kirino clutched his injured arm.

"What's wrong?" Shindou asked.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?" Ayaka said and Kirino nodded. "Maybe we should rest and recover from our injuries." She suggested.

"I guess so." Kirino agreed and he was accompanied by Shindou and Ayaka back to the abandoned house.

"Let me see that." Ayaka removed the handkerchief and took a look at the wound. She knows a lot about medicinal plants so she figured out what kind of plants to use for the wound. "Shindou, look after him until I get back. I need to find the right plants to make the medicine." She stood up.

"But you're also injured." Shindou stopped her before she reaches for the door. "I'll be alright!" She optimistically assured and left. Shindou just sighed.

"She's a really strong girl." Kirino commented and the other nodded.

"Well, at least the plants here aren't different from our world." Ayaka said as she walks around the forest. "There it is!" She exclaimed and picket out the leaves from the plant. She also took a pair of rocks with her and headed back to the house.

"I'm back!" She exclaimed to the two.

"Did you find the plants?" Shindou asked.

"Of course. Now, will you help me make the medicine?"

"Sure." They started to grind the leaves and Shindou went out to find some water. Fortunately, there's a pond nearby and he scooped up some with his hands and carefully returned to the house. He poured some of it on the grounded leaves.

"All done!" he said. Ayaka took a little of the mixture and spread it on Kirino's wound. "Better?"

"A little bit." He replied.

"You need some of that too." Shindou told Ayaka and took some of the mixture. She raised her left sleeve to reveal her bruised arm and removed her right sock for her scratched foot. She was just holding the pain in order to find the medicine but Shindou knows her wounds are painful.

"Ow." She said when Shindou spread the medicine on her foot. "Sorry." He apologized. Then, Ayaka stood up. "I going to look for some food. Maybe there's an apple tree nearby." She proposed.

"You can't." Shindou stopped her before she could run off again.

"You worry too much." She said. "Alright. You come with me then."

"Of course. Is it alright for you, Kirino?" He turned to Kirino and he responded with a nod.

"There's one over there." Shindou pointed out when they got out of the house.

"I'll get them." Ayaka ran to the tree and began climbing it carefully due to her still aching wounds. "Are you alright?" Shindou asked the girl.

"I'm fine. Here catch!" She threw an apple to him, then another and another. When they got enough, she went down.

"You know, you shouldn't work yourself much. You're still injured." He reminded. She gave a warm smile and replied. "I know. I just wanted to be useful. " He looked down. He was so grateful that his best friends risked their lives to save him. He wanted to pay them back by at least looking for food for them but instead Ayaka insisted on doing it even with her wounds.

"Besides, you can't climb trees!" She teased which ruined the moment and Shindou's train of thoughts.

"Now, you're just teasing." He playfully hit her shoulder with his hand.

"Ow!" She said.

"Sorry." He said and rubbed her shoulder. Then, they went back to the house and equally divided the apples.

"We should head back tomorrow. For now, we rest." He then said after eating and the other two nodded. Kirino fell asleep immediately. Shindou lent Ayaka his jacket before positioning himself in a comfortable place in the house.

"Hey, Shindou..." Ayaka said in a low voice, enough for Shindou to hear.

"What is it?" He turned to her.

"Sorry about what happened the other day. We could've enjoyed going around town until he, arrived." Shindou blushed at her words. He was lucky that he was just facing her back. _Does she mean she likes me too? Is she referring to Kirino ruining our supposed to be 'date'?_ He thought.

"It's not your fault." He replied calmly.

"I swear that if I ever see that man again, he'll be sorry." She said. Shindou's thoughts suddenly stopped. _What am I thinking? She was talking about the man who interrupted our friendly bonding! Stupid!_ He slapped himself, making Ayaka face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"T-There's a mosquito on my face." He thought up of an answer. She giggled a little before turning back to her original position.

"Good night." She said before closing her eyes.

"Yeah, good night." He replied and fell asleep as well.

* * *

**I'm still a little sick but i managed to sneak out my laptop when my mom wasn't home. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review!**


	5. The Return to Their World

**And after a long period of waiting, It's finally here! I'm so very sorry for the late update, I really have a lot of responsibilities at the first two weeks of school. Like this week, I have meetings to attend, catechist meetings, band practices and most especially, I'm campaigning as one of the officers of the school and the elections are fast approaching. It's kinda like the student council but with a few differences, but you get the point. Well, I hope you'd like this chapter.**

* * *

Shindou slowly opened his eyes and blinked twice. It was already morning. He sat up and saw that Kirino and Ayaka are still sleeping. He stood up and dusted himself off. What happened yesterday flash in his mind: being held hostage by the strange man with unknown powers, Kirino and Ayaka risking their lives to save him and finally defeating the beast and saving him. He was really glad he has friends like them.

"Oh, Good morning Kirino, did you sleep well?" He turned to the pink-haired boy who just woke up. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand.

"Yeah, but I'm a little uncomfortable sleeping on the floor." He said then looked at his wounded arm.

"Does it still hurt?" Shindou asks.

"A little bit, unlike yesterday." He replied. Shindou sat down on the chair and put his hands on his lap.

"Well, I'm glad it's healing faster thanks to the medicine Ayaka made."

"Is she still asleep?" Kirino asks and both the boys' eyes stared at her. She was still sleeping and their face had a gentle look as they watch her inhale and exhale normally. A few minutes later her eyes starting to open and blink a few times. Now, she's waking up.

"Oh, you guys are up. Good morning." She yawns as she puts herself in a sitting position. The boys greeted her back.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" She asks them.

"I should be the one, asking you two that. " Shindou said. "You're really exhausted from yesterday."

"Well, a nice rest helped with our exhaustion but more medication is needed for our wounds." She replied.

"We better get going then, we should hurry back to our world." Kirino proposed and the other two nodded in agreement. They left the house and started to find their way back.

"I think we should go this way." Kirino led and after a few minutes of walking, they stopped and rested then walked again.

"I think we're lost." Ayaka stated. They've been walking for hours and there's still no sign of the huge tree.

"I think so…" Kirino said in defeat. He must've gotten some paths wrong.

"Let me lead this time." She said and closed her eyes. She feels the wind blowing in her hair and hears the rustling of the trees. The two boys looked at her confusingly.

"Uh, Ayaka…" Shindou started.

"My instincts tell me to go this way." She pointed to the right and ran to that direction. The two can't help but catch up with her.

"I hope her instincts are right." Shindou stated and Kirino chuckled.

"Yeah!" They followed her until she goes into a stop. They saw a small pond.

"A pond?" Kirino asked and Ayaka happily nodded.

"We haven't had a drink since we left the house so we should have a water break." She said to them. A small sweat drop appeared on the two's face but they agreed and drink some water. Ayaka also asked to clean Kirino's wound with water and re-apply the medicine she made.

"Now, let's head this way." She pointed to her left, signaling the two to get up. The followed her again through the forest and take short breaks when required. Finally, after hours of walking, they arrived at the huge tree.

"Finally!" Shindou exclaimed. Ayaka smiled at them.

"I told you I know how to get here!" She said. "Now where is that star pattern?" She searched the trunk of the tree for the pattern with the two boys helping her.

"I found it!" Kirino pointed at the star pattern on the right side of the tree. Then Ayaka and Shindou went to him. "Now all I need to do is press it, right?" He reassured and Ayaka nodded at him. He pressed the pattern but nothing happened.

"That's strange?" Ayaka raised an eyebrow. Well, Kirino did exactly what she did but nothing happened.

"Maybe you need to push it harder." Shindou suggested and Kirino stepped aside for him. He pushed the pattern, this time with much force but still, nothing happened.

"Let me try it!" Ayaka stepped up and Shindou made way for her. She gently placed her hand on top of the pattern and it starting glowing, brighter and brighter. They covered their eyes from the brightness and when it faded, they now face a portal back home.

"It's the portal!" Kirino exclaimed, excitement filled them to get back and forget all these mess they got into.

"Let's go before it suddenly disappears." Shindou commanded and the other two nodded. One by one, they jumped into the portal and when Shindou got out last, the portal disappeared.

"We're back at last!" Ayaka sighed.

"But why did the star pattern only glow after Ayaka touched it?" Shindou asked which made them all wonder.

"I know," Ayaka says "you have to be gentle when you touch it! Maybe that pattern only answers to those who have gentle hearts!"

"Perhaps it can be a reason." Shindou smiled at her and she gave a giggle.

"Now, what do you think our parents would say if we come home later? They might be worried that we didn't come home last night." Kirino popped out the question.

"You're right. You know how my parents worry when I arrive home late. But not coming home at all and arriving the next day? I think they're going to ground me!" Ayaka stated with concern.

"Let's just say that we had a sleepover. For example, if Ayaka's parents ask, tell them that you're at a sleepover at Shindou's place and when Shindou's parent's ask, you're at a sleepover at my place!" Kirino raised a finger at his brilliant idea.

"That's a great idea. Then the rest of the questioning will be up to us to handle. " Shindou pats Kirino's shoulder. "Then let's get going!" He proposed and they began walking back home, they noticed that the sun is already setting.

"I didn't realized that it's already sunset." Kirino observed.

"Maybe the time from our world to the other world is different." Ayaka guessed but the two nodded in agreement. They started a conversation about school and slowly starting to forget what happened to them just yesterday. At an intersection down the neighborhood, Ayaka parted from them for her house is on the other road.

"Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you going home?"

"No, I'm fine, there's no need. You two are probably tired from what happened yesterday." She insisted in going home by herself instead of accompanying her home like the usual. She didn't want to tire them more. She waved at them before she turns into a corner.

"I hope they won't find out that I'm lying." She sighs before she enters the house. She was expecting someone to greet her, but there's no one. No angry dad, no worried mom, nothing. She lays her bag, which they have retrieved once they got back to their world, on the couch.

"Mom?" She called. She smelled food cooking in the kitchen which made her think that her mom's in there.

"Ayaka, you're back! Will you set up the table, please?" Her mother replied when Ayaka entered the kitchen. Ayaka wondered why she didn't show any sign of worry.

"Y-You're not mad at me?" She asked.

"Why? Is it because you came home a little late? I'm used to that." Her mother replied without glancing at her. Her eyes are focused on the vegetables she's chopping. Ayaka didn't get what she said

"What? I didn't come last night, did I? I forgot to tell you that I had a sleepover at Shindou's yesterday." She explained but her mom just gave her a confusing look.

"What are you talking about? You _did _come home yesterday. You even helped me make the Onigiri your father loves. " She stated. Now Ayaka's really confused. What if when she and Kirino were out rescuing Shindou, someone took her place? A clone? It seems impossible! But with everything that has happened to them, it can be possible. But isn't Onigiri their dinner the other day? The day before Shindou was kidnapped? Before they entered the portal to the other to the other world? It is!

"Uh mom, what day was yesterday?" She wanted to make sure that her theory is correct.

"It was Tuesday yesterday, today's Wednesday and you had a meeting with the student council, correct?" Her theory is coming together now. Yesterday, Tuesday, her father's coming home and she and her mom decided to make Onigiri for him. Wednesday, which was supposed to be the day Shindou was kidnapped and when they didn't return home that night, is the day today. It was like-

"Ayaka, please set up the table now. Your father's coming home soon." Her mother snapped her out of her thoughts before she could finish what she's thinking in her head. She flinched and almost slipped on the kitchen floor.

"Ah, sure thing." She replied once she regains her balance and reaches for the plates. After everything on the table was put up, she went upstairs to change from her school uniform. She put her dirty uniform in the laundry basket after she had worn her normal casual clothes.

_Could it be that when we have entered the portal, time did not change in our world? That whoever enters that portal, comes out of it at the same time he came in?_ She was deep in thought. She was certain of it as the explanation of what happened. She lay down her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Riu… I know there's something wrong with him just letting us go. I'm afraid that's not going to be our last meeting." She said aloud. She wanted to just close her eyes and rest but she just realize that her assignments are still not finished. Actually, she hasn't even started on it. She forced herself out of bed and on her study table, where a stack of books and notebooks are piled.

"So, all I have to do in this is to convert the following temperatures? Let's get started then!" She grabbed her pen and notebook and wrote down her solutions and answers on it. It only took her ten minutes to finish the thirty-item homework.

"Ayaka, your dad's here! Come down and join us for dinner!" Her mom called out before she gets started on another subject.

"I'm coming mom!" She replied. She arranges her things on the table before leaving but something caught the corner of her eye. She went towards the window and saw her potted plant, a yellow flower to the exact, lifeless. It was like it hasn't been watered for a while, well it has.

"Poor flower. I forgot to water you after school." She whispered to it. She wanted it to return to normal, the same flower that greets her in the morning. She touches the petals with her hand and caresses it. Suddenly, the flower was filled again with life. Its petals were not just regained its normal color, but it was brighter and more cheerful-looking than before.

"Huh…" She wondered and closed her eyes, shook her head then opened them again to see the flower. It is a bright yellow color like what she had seen before. She was about to say that it has something to do with magic but she shook the thought off.

"Maybe I'm not just physically tired from what happened but also mentally. Maybe I should really take a long rest." She said. She fixed her bed before lying down and eventually falling asleep instantly.

"Hikari dear, your father's already here so-" Her mother peeked in and said but she didn't continue her statement for she saw Ayaka already in bed, sleeping. She smiled at her daughter before closing the door.

* * *

"Why did you let her leave? You could've just kidnap her and brought her here!" Riu was furiously scolded by the leader.

"Sire, it is all part of my plan." Riu replied calmly.

"I'm getting very impatient of your actions, Riu. If you fail me this time, I'll send someone else to get the job done immediately." The leader said.

"Patience, my master, is a very important value to achieve success." Riu said, bowing his head and walked away.

* * *

**So here I am, continuing my explanation. I also can't upload the chapter because I don't know what's wrong with . I don't know if it's because of my internet connection, the browser or about the website itself. To cut this short, even if I did finish this chapter earlier, I'm having a hard time because I can't access the website. To at least make it up to you for my late update, I'll give you a sneak peek of Chapter 6: Ayaka, Shindou and Kirino go back to school and then there comes the Halloween ball. But will something ruin this event? Who will be Ayaka's partner? What is Riu's next step? So, that's all! **

**Please Review!**


End file.
